Sensual Seduction
by Animexxxholic
Summary: What happens when Raine Axelhound decides to call it for the night but Claude happens to be snooping around? OC X Claude Forced Lemon/Smut. Don't like smut, don't read it. I honestly think this is awful TT. TT But anywho..enjoy the Tangyness of lemons! Rated M For smut/lemon/BDSM (sorta..)


**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING OTHER THAN THE STORYLINE AND MY OC. EVERYTHING ELSE BELONGS TO YANA TOBOSO.**

**Rated M for...Manly xD**

* * *

The day was already done as it turned into night at the Phantomhives. Everybody was cleaning up after a ball was hosted by Elizabeth. After all, the Earl didn't wish for his manor to be full of pink. It was just simply horrid. As did the rest of the household think so. As Raine began heading upstairs, she began to undo her tie. Being a male butler in the house was rather enjoyable for her. Her short hair, her flat chest with the aid of a specially designed corset, everything could convince one she was a male. She never did like dresses, except as a child. Now you all might be wondering, 'Why is Raine a butler?' Well, Raine had some complications as a child during her noble time. She had...traumatic setbacks involving witchcraft and demons, and for this it forever marked her mind. She crossed across Ciel's room, on accident eavesdropping on the conversation between Ciel and Sebastian. Raine's heart always fluttered around Sebastian, but the problem was that she couldn't bring herself to accept these facts. One, he was older than her by a few (really, a lot) years. She didn't know of Sebastian's species, and this thought would be frightening.

Entering her bed chambers, Raine closed the door behind her and undressed, sliding off her tie and gloves. She then unbuttoned her jacket and shirt, finally removing her pants and socks, leaving her to be just in her corset and panty. While she folded her clothes and set them in her wardrobe, she began thinking to herself of how she had been for the past few weeks. Honestly, things were going along well for her..just that she always seemed to get stuck in the most odd situations. The day of Madam Red's death was just a month ago, yet Raine was never given an explanation for Sebastian's pain endurance to Grell's chainsaw and all. She never understood these people...Grell,Sebastian, William, Undertaker...there was something odd about them that nobody told her. Oh well...it didn't matter much really to her, well other than Sebastian the others didn't really matter. Soon enough, Raine had stripped off of her entire clothes as she headed on to the bathroom where her hot bath for the night awaited. She needed to calm down from all the pink she had to endure today really. Slipping into the water, she sighed softly in content.

The water rose up to Raine's shoulders, allowing just her collar bone and above to be revealed out of the water. The warmth of the water soothed her nerves as she smiled slightly to herself, closing her eyes. She favoured baths quite frequently. It was the only time she could relax and let her troubles wash away without being disturbed. After allowing the vanilla scented water soak into her skin, she was smelling of sweet vanilla. Of course as they say, all good things must come to an end. The water had gotten cold by now. Stepping out of the tub, Raine drained away the water before wrapping the towel around herself and stepped out, humming softly to herself.

Little did she know that she had an unwelcome visitor awaiting her.

As Raine proceeded to take out her nightgown, she heard shifting noises being made and immediately on instinct, turned around, but saw nothing. Furrowing her eyebrows in frustration, she shook her head. It was probably just her imagination. Usually at night she felt slightly scared considering it was usually the time for darkness to arise. But no matters, she was safe in her room...or so she thought. Turning back, she took her night gown out, only to feel a sensual touch from a glove trace her collar bone. Blushing furiously, she immediately turned around. "M-Mister S-S-Sebas-...!"

No no...it wasn't Sebastian. Looking directly into her eyes was a pair of golden eyes, gazing at her deeply with a hard stare. "Claude." He corrected her, adjusting his glasses. He ran his finger along her neck, causing Raine instinctively to tilt her head, only to shake her head as she quickly walked past him. She shouldn't just stick around like this, she needed privacy. "M-Mister Claude p-please...out of m-my room!" She scolded, looking flustered all the while. Claude only blinked as he seized her by her wrist, pulling her back against him as he wrapped his arm firmly around her wrist, pressing her back into his chest. This led to Raine holding onto her precious towel with only one hand. "I think not...You can be of use to me...after all, one cannot resist _lust _at all." He murmured, looking down at her.

This caused Raine's eyes to widen in horror for she knew where this was going. Raine was a pure-spirited girl who never once thought of the idea of sinning. "SEBASTIA-" "Ah ah ah...we don't want that crow wandering over here..." Claude interrupted, clamping his gloved hand firmly over her mouth to prevent her from being heard, muffling her shout as he smirked slowly. Raine tried to struggle but it was hopeless for her. A human against a demon...there was no chance she could even win. He pulled her head back gently into an unbalanced position, breathing hotly against her ear as he began walking her to the bed. He gently pressed her face into the bed, giving him a free hand as he undid his own tie before keeping her pressed to the bed, giving him another free hand as he brought her head back by force, tying his tie over her lips. "You won't be screaming unfortunately...not yet at least..." he purred dangerously, using the chain of his own pocketwatch to tie her hands behind her, leaving her towel to undo itself, but because she wasn't facing him, the towel didn't seem to move a bit.

Perfect, now she was completely useless at this point.

Claude, with one swift motion, tossed off the towel as he smirked at her exposed back. Her skin was flawless, smooth as silk and it carried the delicious scent of both her sweet soul as well as the essence of vanilla from her earlier bath. He leaned over her, pressing his chest to her back more as he pulled his glove off with his teeth, allowing his now exposed hand to trail along her leg and up her thigh slowly, causing Raine to squirm and whine under the gag. Claude chuckled darkly at this and soon flipped Raine over onto her back, crawling up to her as he stopped at her ankles, watching in amusement as she helplessly tried to cover herself, but it was no use. "My my...someone's seeming rather difficult...that's too bad really now Raine..." he murmured, setting his glasses aside before flashing a devilish smirk to her, causing her to have her cheeks heat up. Raine was naked. Exposed infront of a man. Or rather demon to make matters worse. If anything, neither man or demon could resist the temptation that was brought up from _lust. _It was a sin for both. Demons were all about sinning. His both exposed hands trailed up her milky thighs, spreading them apart only to have Raine close them tightly again. A low growl was given off from Claude as he forced them apart, smirking to see how quickly the teenager was giving up. He then leaned down, breathing against her steady womanhood which caused the brunette to shiver in discomfort. Smirking widely to himself, Claude lifted her legs over his shoulders, giving him a perfect view of her cunt. With a sinister thought, he flickered out his tongue, trailing it slowly over her slit. This in response caused Raine to squirm her hips.

She'd never felt such a feeling in her sixteen years of living. And strangely, it felt s_o good _to her. But she knew this was wrong, and tried to resist the temptation. Noticing her sudden low will power, Claude's smirk only widened up as he ravished his tongue back and forth over her, soon enough allowing his abnormally long tongue thrust into her, causing Raine's eyes to widen as she screamed and squealed under the gag. What was he doing?! Her hips shifted and squirmed about, trying to stop him but this only seemed to encourage the demon to go to a larger extent as he feasted on her womanhood deviously. As Claude had said to her before, it was true. Neither human or demon could resist the temptation that lust gave off. Raine soon found herself giving in to sin as she moaned out in pleasure from his continuous licking, her hands struggling to release from their binding, but failed for her strength wasn't enough to break the chains. Feeling herself near to her release, Claude slowly pulled away, leaving a trail of saliva which connected the two current active area. He licked his now glossy lips, smirkng softly as he looked down to the panting female. "I must admit...your taste is so...how I'd say... a_ddictive." _He purred huskily, sending shivers down Raine's spine as she looked to him slowly. She wanted more from him. This was the first time she felt such sinful pleasures, it felt brilliant to her. Her legs were slowly lowered back down to the mattress. Claude looked at her eyes, noticing the look he knew very well from past experiences with mortal women, and let out a dark chuckle, soon undoing his tailcoat and shirt as it fell off, revealing his lean and well-built toned chest which was as pale as porcelain. Raine had a blush cross her face at the sight of this.

Chuckling at this, Claude crawled over the girl, leaning down to her ear as he blew gently in her ear, his eyes glowing their magenta color as he licked her ear softly. "I know what you want Raine...it's written on your face...You liked that didn't you?~" He purred, his fingers 'walking' up her thighs as he rubbed her sweetly, causing Raine to whimper softly. Because she hadn't released, her cunt was burning with desire and want. Claude slipped two of his long and slender fingers in her, smirking in response as she tightened around his fingers. He just couldn't seem to wait till he penetrated her. And for everyone's information, Claude was...well..let us just say he was a hard fucker. Prepping her for his now swollen member, he began to finger fuck her harshly, causing Raine to squeal and scream as she arched her back, her hips bucking into his hand with each thrust he gave to her. As he felt himself arouse even further, his thrusting of fingers got even harder, and faster. Not too soon after did Raine reach her first orgasm, her juices spilling out of her as she spazzed out for a moment or so. Claude knew by now that she was most likely ready. Even if she wasn't, well that was just too bad. He couldn't resist and neither could she. He wanted this over before someone happened to find out. Claude immediately began working on his pants as he undid his belt and slid off his pants, eventually removing his boxers which revealed a fully erected penis, waiting to be consumed by Raine's womanhood.

Raine's eyes widened slightly at this, having an off feeling that this was going to hurt her real badly. This was going to be the day where her virginity was taken away and claimed as Claude's, although she would've wanted Sebastian. But either way, it was too late already. Positioning himself into her, Claude slipped himself into her, causing Raine's eyes to water as she stiffened up, tightening around Claude which produced a husky growl from him in response. It was far too painful for her. Fortunately, Claude was nice enough to let her adjust to his size before he held her hips and thrusted in and out of her at a standard pace. As they became one with each other, Raine slowly felt the pain dissolve into a pool of ecstasy as she moaned in response to his thrusts, bucking her hips each time he thrusted into her. Trusting her, Claude slowly removed her gag, instantly claiming her lips with his own as he forced his tongue into her throat. His tongue tasted like honey, sweet. Raine responded to the kiss, moaning against his lips as their tongues battled for dominance, Claude easily winning as he wandered his tongue around her moist caverns. Claude soon began to pull out halfway, only to slam himself into her, earning a scream. Raine's legs wrapped around the butler's waist as he broke the chains on her hands, causing a immediate response of Raine's arms going around his neck. This proved that lust could never be avoided. Soon enough Claude began to pound deeper into her, hitting her sweet spot repeatedly. Raine pulled away from the kiss to breathe as she rolled her eyes back in the immediate intense pleasure consuming her, feeling her second orgasm rushing this way.

It wasn't long till Claude gave the final thrust, causing Raine to scream in bliss as she cummed over his member heavily, at the same time feeling herself filled up with Claude's hot seed as she moaned softly at this, falling limp as she collapsed onto the bed, immediately passing out. Claude smirked and pulled out of her, redressing before he opened the window, disappearing into the darkness, leaving the poor child alone as she curled into a ball, panting heavily.

* * *

Well...that's all for now..I don't think this was done so well . Anywho! Leave a review for me if there's something that needs to be worked on.


End file.
